melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Aladdin and the King of Thieves (VHS)
Plans for the third and final chapter of the Aladdin trilogy date back to early 1995, with the film set for an original release date of Fall 1995, but the film was apparently delayed for a long time, until it was finally released on August 13, 1996. Synopsis Everyone's third wish comes true in Aladdin's ultimate adventure when Robin Williams returns as the voice of Genie. From the Cave of Wonders, to the Vanishing Isle, Disney's amazing Aladdin movie trilogy finishes as it began-with magical, musical, history-making entertainment! People near and far are heading for Agrabah as the royal wedding of the century is about to take place. But before Aladdin and Jasmine can say "I Do", the legendary Forty Thieves spoil everything in a desperate search for the powerful Hand Of Midas-the ultimate treasure that turns all it touches into gold. When the dust settles, a mysterious, all-knowing oracle reveals that Aladdin's long-lost father is still alive, sparking a quest that leads directly to the dangerous, secret den of the King of Thieves! Will Aladdin ever find his father? Who will control the mighty Hand of Midas? Will Aladdin and Jasmine finally get married? All the answers await you in Disney's spectacular song-filled, action-packed finale, starring everyone's favorite characters from Aladdin! VHS Supplements Advertised on: #Angels in the Outfield (VHS) (March 24, 1995) #Camp Nowhere (VHS) (March 24, 1995) #Aladdin & Jasmine's Moonlight Magic (VHS) (January 9, 1996) #The Best of Roger Rabbit (VHS) (February 20, 1996) #Pocahontas (1996 VHS) (February 28, 1996) #Man of the House (VHS) (February 28, 1996) #Tall Tale (VHS) (February 28, 1996) #Heavyweights (VHS) (February 28, 1996) #Squanto: A Warrior's Tale (VHS) (February 28, 1996) #Disney's Princess Collection: Jasmine's Enchanted Tales (VHS) #Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Jasmine's Wish (VHS) (June 6, 1995) #Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: The Greatest Treasure (VHS) (June 6, 1995) #Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Magic and Mystery (VHS) (February 28, 1996) #Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: True Hearts (VHS) (February 28, 1996) #Disney's Princess Collection: Ariel's Songs & Stories (VHS) #Ariel's Songs & Stories: Giggles (VHS) (June 6, 1995) #Ariel's Songs & Stories: Wish Upon a Starfish (VHS) (June 6, 1995) #Operation Dumbo Drop (1996 VHS) (March 19, 1996) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1996 VHS) (March 27, 1996) #The Aristocats (1996 VHS) (April 24, 1996) #Dumbo (1996 VHS) (April 24, 1996) #The Three Caballeros (1996 VHS) (April 24, 1996) #So Dear to My Heart (1996 VHS) (April 24, 1996) #Alice in Wonderland (1996 VHS) (April 24, 1996) #The Sword in the Stone (1996 VHS) (April 24, 1996) #Mary Poppins (1996 VHS) (April 24, 1996) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1996 VHS) (April 24, 1996) #Robin Hood (1996 VHS) (April 24, 1996) #Pete's Dragon (1996 VHS) (April 24, 1996) #Tom and Huck (VHS) (May 1, 1996) #While You Were Sleeping (1996 VHS) (May 1, 1996) #Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Topsy Turvy (June 25, 1996) #James and the Giant Peach (VHS) (Demo) (July 31, 1996) #Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS) (July 31, 1996) In Other Countries Television broadcasts Aladdin and the King of Thieves premiered on ABC on February 8, 1998 and June 13, 1999, and aired on the Disney Channel from October 17, 1999 to March 4, 2000. Websites *http://www.disney.com/Aladdin/index.html (1996-1997) *http://www.disney.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/AladdinKing (1997-1999) *http://disney.go.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/AladdinKing (1999-2001)